Castle Chamber
Castle Chamber is a very hard/troll game created by Antikore that was started on September of 2018. It's actually inactive due to its creator is taking a "little vacation" Worlds It was announced that there would be 4 worlds in this game. The following is a list of all four main worlds: * Sandcastle * Mountain Shelter * Sugared Grinders With a short and easy tutorial world set in a grassy forest. Sandcastle The Sandcastle features spikes, and blocks that spew out projectiles. Along with Statix enemies. The boss is a giant metal plugger which is defeated by leading projectiles that are fired from black Statix enemies to the boss. Mountain Shelter The mountain shelter is a snow-like area with the same cast of enemies. Only, it introduces some new ones as well. The yellowish colored bird follows you around as you move around the area slowly. The world ends with a tricky spike chase. Where a vertical line of spikes chase you while you race to get to the end before you get hit by one, or die from an obstacle! Sugared Grinders Sugared Grinders is a pinkish colored place with a city background with the area being made up of candy. Including Candy Cane pillars, a pink and blue ground, and purple drain pipes which have some sort of sweet liquid fall down which can harm the character. Using the same enemies as before, it introduces a pink enemy that is spherical and looks mad, that shoots out pink projectiles quickly at the character. Tutorial World The Tutorial basically shows you how to play the game. With spikes being the only enemy present, it is fairly easy for a beginner, with some challange. Lore "Meet John. He was baking a cake his Sunday, after 9 hours of hard work, and multiple half-hour breaks, he was ready to taste it, but for his surprise, it was stolen by a guy named Dr. Theodore! Dr. T. left a note in the crime scene with the way to reach him and retrieve what it's yours. You need thaaaat cake" Trivia * The background for the title screen is just based on the last level before the first boss in the game. * Trap Adventure was and inspiration for Antikore to create this game. * Title screen background was made with Paint.NET * The block that don't work in the stats area in the hub of the game, shows a text that ends in "Code 014". In a 1% of chance, that part can change into "Code 013" * Cut-scenes that take place after bossfights show a character which is usually a THereference to a major Platform Builder game character. Development Development started September 2018. Antikore has been inactive for a very long time. Reception The game has gotten mixed reviews. While some like the fact that it has custom sprites, and seems like a nice game, most people dislike the games difficulty. Where the player is going to spend hours of his/her time passing even 1 little level. Gallery Level-selector-cc.png|This is the in-game world selector Castle_chamber_titlescreen.png|Title screen in alpha 0.2.3 Category:Games Category:Games of 2018